Mesías
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Fran sólo era un arma al servicio de Mukuro, y así seguiría hasta el día en que éste le liberara. / Semi–AU. B26 y 69&26. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

» Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Amano Akira.

» Advertencias: Spoilers. Posible OoC'. Semi–AU (Basado en mi perspectiva). Vocabulario. Yaoi o shonen–ai.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Mesías  
•** **Parte I** **•**

_69+26/Mukuro+Fran & B26/BelphegorxFran_

.

.

.

.

.

Mukuro era un salvador, además de excéntrico, aunque al principio pensara lo contrario y de salvador sólo tuviera aquel título autoimpuesto. El en ése entonces joven Fran –_de unos cortos nueve años_– veía a los adultos como monstruos que sólo sabían devorar carne cual aves de rapiña, pero al conocer a Xanxus; el que lo tomó del brazo, sacándolo de la podredumbre de la calle en el que terminó tras la muerte de su abuela, confirmó que los mayores no eran únicamente voraces buitres, sino temibles animales salvajes, cuyo campo de experimentos no era otro que la masacre misma. El líder de Varia lo arropó, quitándole los harapos, y lo alimentó; su estómago, el que había gruñido desde algún tiempo, no se acabó de abastecer hasta no ver los restos de la grasa ensuciar la vajilla.

—Conocerás a tu tutor. —Había dicho el Vongola, cruzado de brazos, viendo al huérfano comer.

El menor se desconcertó, para esa época todavía era capaz de mostrar sus emociones.

—¿No me quedaré con usted? —Fran aceptó la mano de un desconocido, y para colmo, no se sabía su nombre de pila.

El asesino entrecerró los párpados, y dijo con su voz más firme, mas no intimidatoria.

—No. —El niño ladeó su cabeza, adornada con una mata de revoltosos cabellos verdes, en signo de confusión. — Tú maestro vendrá dentro de unas horas, estate listo.

El portador de intensos irises rojos se marchó, dejando solo al pequeño galo.

La soledad no le era un sentimiento indiferente al prometedor mago, pero estar en un nuevo lugar; uno enorme, sí le resultaba desconocido. Las paredes –_que más bien se asemejaban a murallas del Medioevo_– perfectamente torneadas y decoradas, parecían expandirse alrededor de sí, y eso le aterraba. Un surrealista miedo, incapaz de ser controlado, subía por su columna vertebral; haciendo temblar su frágil cuerpo de infante. En el asilo las recámaras eran compartidas, y casi siempre la moraban quince o veinte chicos. En su casa, allá en Jura, tenía su propio cuarto. ¿Acaso alguna de ésas cosas explicaba su terror? Deberían; en un punto recóndito de la psicología, pero no, su aflicción poseía un significado más profundo, aledaño a sus traumas que nada que ver con el espacio físico en el cual habitó.

"_El temor es característico de nuestra imaginación, no existe_", era lo que le decía su abuela cuándo se aseguraba de que los fantasmas no se lo llevarían lejos. Jamás le creyó, ni un ápice.

—"_No temas_" —Dijo una voz difusa en su mente.

—N–n–no… —El francés lo confundió con uno de los entes que le atosigaban la razón. — T–tengo miedo… —Balbuceó, con las lágrimas bajándole lentamente por el rabillo de sus cuencas.

—"_Debes superar tus miedos"_ —Sugirió la voz. — "_Enfréntalos_"

Iba a preguntar cómo, cuando un gruñido gutural ensordeció sus oídos. Él mismo ahogó otro alarido al ver a una criatura deforme formarse ante sí.

Se habría hecho encima, sí la expectación no hubiese adormecido cada función motriz de su fisonomía.

—A–ayuda… —Reptaba a medida que el engendro avanzaba. — Por favor… —Rogó, inútil.

—"_Posees la llama de la construcción, imponte ante él_" —Ordenó la recreación auditiva.

—Pero yo…

Sus suaves lamentos no llegaron a esparcirse en la atmósfera, pues la criatura lo tomó del cuello, alzándolo en el aire. Chilló, clamando piedad a un Dios que no sabía sí existía.

—"_Derrótalo_"

—¡No puedo! —Exclamó, sintiendo las finísimas falanges que apretaban su garganta.

—"_Hazlo_"

—¡No!

Perdió toda la calma que conservaba intacta. Un creciente impulso electromagnético hizo vibrar su columna, como también le produjo ciertas nauseas, apretó sus pupilas; negándose a presenciar tal aberración. De la nada, y sin ser capaz de evaluarlo, una cortina de fuego se extendió sobre la creación mal formada, consumiéndola paulatinamente, hasta volverla cenizas.

—Lo hice… realmente lo hi–… —Dijo, al verse liberado de la presión. Se desmayó poco después, cediendo al agotamiento.

Totalmente inconsciente, el monstruo que seguía deshaciéndose se cubrió de niebla, revelando unos irises de desigual matiz.

—Kufufufu~ —Rokudo hizo acto de presencia, materializándose a través del cuerpo de Chrome. — Éste pequeño ha pasado la prueba. —Masculló, entre risas.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, el hijo adoptivo del Nono chasqueó la lengua. Consiguió al fin, y no gracias a sus patéticos subordinados, un estudiante que se ajustara a los estándares del convicto. Su misión, de momento, finalizó. Ahora restaba que el ilusionista se llevara al mocoso.

.

.

.

.

Tuvo pesadillas, en lo que suponía, toda la noche. Cuando despertó, se encontró con un páramo; muy similar a los que recorrió en su momento, cándido y resplandeciente, incluso había un lago y un sol en lo alto del firmamento, que parecía no querer conciliar el sueño. Un viento árido soplaba, secando los húmedos poros; a causa de la transpiración que brotó en sí por el nerviosismo de sus tormentos, de su dermis.

—¿Dónde…? —Se preguntaba, caminando descalzo por la grava tierna. Sin duda, no conocía aquellos lares aparentemente solitarios.

—Éste es mi mundo.

—¿Ah?

Giró el cuello, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a un alto chico que le analizaba de arriba abajo. Llevaba el cabello largo –_por el centro de la espalda_– amarrado en una coleta baja. Al menor no le alteró el divisar la peculiar heterocromía, mas sí otra cosa…

—Tú… —Tartamudeó, entre cortadas líneas que denotaban incredulidad.

—Kufufu, sí, soy quien ha despertado tu gran talento, y el que te enseñará a manipularlo. Yo soy…

—Una piña. —Dijo un maravillado Fran. — Una piña parlante, esto sí que no lo vi ni en las caricaturas… —Habló para sí, rodeando con curiosidad el cuerpo del guardián oficial de la Décima Generación.

El de mechones añil por poco y se desmaya de la impresión. ¿Osó llamarlo "_piña_"? Imperdonable, aunque ciertamente el diminuto desamparado era; no sólo una promesa al arte, interesante. Por lo que optó reír, creyendo que aquel apodo blasfemo se iría con el tiempo.

Cuán equivocado estaba…

—Cofcof. —Tosió, nada disimulado. — En realidad, mi nombre es Rokudo Mukuro. —Se inclinó, quedando a la altura del franco. — Y a partir de hoy, seré tu maestro. —Le sonrió, como quien hace para agradar a alguien totalmente desconfiado.

Fran pestañó, ¿Ésta fruta sería el "_profesor_" del que le habló el moreno? Mmm, pues sí lo era, que gran decepción.

—Soy Fran. —Pese a ahora conocer la identidad del otro, seguía circundándolo; buscando rasgos que delataran mentira, o lo que los niños llaman "_la señal de que es una mala persona_". ¿Quién diría que un mocoso de casi diez años podría ser tan perceptivo?— ¿Fuiste tú el que me mostró esa cosa tan fea? —Asintió. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque así dejarías de ser un cobarde. —No le importó ser fulminado por aquella rencorosa, pero infantil, mirada. Al crecer, de seguro, ésta se convertiría en un temible gesto de ferocidad. — Los ilusionistas no necesitamos del miedo, ya que nosotros somos el miedo. —Dijo de una forma tan filosófica que el aparente avanzado genio del menor no captó.

—¿Y a ti quién te dijo que quiero ser un… _illusionniste_? —Dominaba demasiado bien el italiano con el que había estado hablando desde que arribó con Xanxus, pero había cosas complicadas que no entendería incluso con la más estricta atención. Además, no le encontraba sentido a aquel extraño oficio, la única referencia para "_ilusionista_" que tenía eran las antiquísimas películas en base a un tal Houdini…

El italiano arqueó una ceja, visiblemente extrañado por la carencia de información. ¿Acaso el sicario del cielo no le proporcionó datos relevantes a ésta criatura de Dios? Ahora se le iluminaron los pensamientos, con razón sentía que hablaba con un total inculto. No era por su condición de marginado social, sino porque en verdad desconocía el asunto por el que estaban tratando.

—¿Xanxus no te dijo? —Ante la negativa, terminó de confirmar sus ya obvias sospechas. Le causaba cierta gracia que un niño se metiera; y lo peor sin saber nada, en el mundo más infame que haya podido existir. Una efímera nostalgia le embargó, curvando sus comisuras en una pequeñita risa socarrona. — ¿Cómo lo conociste?

—¿Al del felpudo de mapache? —Cabeceó afirmativamente aquel cuya arma era un tridente. — Pues…

.

.

«**Fran POV'**»

_La hambruna digna de dos días sin ingerir bocado mostraba sus huellas en mi cuerpo. Para éstas alturas todo se me presentaba de una forma más astral; lejana a lo mundano. Unas cristalinas estalactitas penetraban en mí tez, surtiéndola de manchas transparentes. Inclusive la caricia del agua se me hacía dolorosa. No recuerdo cómo llegué a éste deprimente estado, la turbia laguna me impedía ver con claridad mis recuerdos. Sólo tengo vestigios de la casa dónde me acogieron al fallecer mi última parienta. Allí la tristeza de la pérdida; natural de alguien que no entiende mucho del tema, me condujo a un límite extremo que me llevó a huir sin más que las prendas que se volvieron jirones a las pocas horas, tras resbalar con el barro una y otra vez._

_Solté un quejido que denotaba mi disconformidad, quise removerme de la febril posición en la que me hallaba; pero sólo trastabillé y caí en un charco no profundo. Podría llorar; tendría que hacerlo, mas no… era incapaz. Quizá esto es lo que los adultos llaman "trauma", lo que por cierto no tengo idea de lo que significa. Lo que sí sé es que sí continúo "subsistiendo" de esta manera, muy pronto me reuniría en el cielo con mi familia… y vaya que las películas me ahondaban un panorama de cómo sería eso._

_Volví a insistir, logrando sostenerme de la pared de ladrillo erosionado del callejón. Mis piernas temblaron, sentí mis rodillas chocar en varias oportunidades, aunque la voluntad persistió y no cedí. Al dar un par de pasos consecutivos; toscos, sin volcar, una quebradiza esperanza nació en mi maltratado corazón fatigado; el cual creí haber extraviado hace ya mucho._

_Los movimientos mal coordinados de mis extremidades inferiores me condujeron a un cercano contenedor, iba a sustentarme de éste, cuando la entrada de lo que suponía un bar subterráneo salió disparada, impactando contra la muralla del frente, destruyéndose en el acto. Me quedé absorto, observando, ¿Qué ocurría?_

—_¡Lo–lo sien–siento, Xanxus–sama! ¡Pro–prometo que lo pagaré! —Un hombre de traje se arrastraba, queriendo alejarse del interior del albergue, aterrado hasta los huesos._

_Unas sonoras pisadas se oyeron, incluso un ajeno como yo sintió pavor, éstas de seguro y pertenecían al mismísimo Diablo._

—_Miserable… es la última vez que te pasaré esto. —Dijo tan severo como nunca he oído a alguien, su profunda voz de demanda caló mi estructura ósea._

_Alzó su brazo izquierdo, revelando un arma con una distintiva "X" en el puente._

—_¡No, espere! ¡Por favor! —Imploró sin resultados satisfactorios el deudor._

_El de rostro quemado disparó, retumbando tanto el gatillazo como el fuego del cañón. Agradecí el haberme quedado aturdido y oculto, porque si no habría presenciado como el individuo de smoking se retorcía sin emitir quejido alguno. No me hacían falta más años para darme cuenta de lo que aconteció, pero sí escasearon cuándo; en un arrebato, forcé a mis piernas a correr. Naturalmente no pude avanzar, pues el entumecimiento no aflojó ni por la adrenalina. Emití un chillido de sorpresa, viéndome bajo la mira del revólver y la de su portador._

—_¿Quién anda allí…? —Su entonación de ultratumba iba dirigida a mí, fue la primera vez que no sabía qué hacer._

_Creo que notó que era nada más que un inocente niño abandonado a la suerte del destino, porque volvió a poner en funcionamiento el arma de fuego._

_En un acto reflejo cubrí mi cabeza con mis antebrazos, sabiendo de antemano que aquello no pararía lo inminente. Nunca se pudo, ni se puede, ni se podrá evitar el choque de una bala tapándote con los brazos. Pero la lógica no existía ahora, y lo hice sabiendo que me veía desesperado. Grité aterrado, esperando el fin._

_Recalco, éste no llegó. Y eso que tenía mis miembros abiertos a su arribo._

_Dejando las ironías de lado, abrí mis párpados con escepticismo. Me hallé, para infinita sorpresa, rodeado de un círculo de fuego; las bolsas de basura estaban carbonizadas y el tanque en el que me sostuve abollado por el impacto de una sobrehumana fuerza. El plomo cayó en un hueco ruido, rodando hasta perderse en una próxima alcantarilla. Entonces, volteé a ver al adulto de irises carmín. Ambos nos observamos a través de lo que parecían dejos de niebla violácea._

_Xanxus se rió a jocosas carcajadas. No entiendo…_

«**Fin del Fran POV'**»

.

.

—Después me raptó y me llevó a ése gran castillo. —Finalizó, gesticulando en un grácil ademán de muñecas.

El que se decía enemigo de la mafia comprendió el razonamiento del Varia jefe. El muchacho fue capaz de utilizar –_inconscientemente_– la _Cortina Nebbia_; una técnica avanzada, y detener un ataque de las x–guns. Sonrió, haría de él un gran profesional, quizá el mejor.

—¿Aceptas?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ser mi alumno, por supuesto. —Invitó, extendiendo su mano.

Dudaba, mucho, pero algo le decía –_estaba seguro que esta vez no era el mayor manipulándole la psiquis_– que tenía que aceptar aquella mano enguantada. Una cosa le indicaba que su existencia, desde su nacimiento, estaba profundamente ligada al afamado ilusionismo. No había nadie que interfiriera en sus decisiones, o que las tomara por él, estaba solo pues no tenía ni padre ni madre. Tampoco algo que se le allegara. Era **su** elección, la que influiría en sí por el resto de lo que le quedaba de vivo.

—... acepto.

Mukuro entrecerró sus párpados, murmurando algo incomprensible. Acto seguido: se desvaneció en la oscuridad. El francés mismo desplegó sus propias cortinas oculares, encontrándose en un teatro abandonado y destartalado. Al rodar su vista, descubrió siete luceros resplandecientes. Unos, ámbar, lo apreciaban con diversión; le recordó a una bestia salvo por el brillo de aparente inteligencia, lo mismo que otro par de violetas gemas; sólo que éstas contenían una insana prepotencia. Atrás de éstos dos había una chica de temple tímido, con su único ocultar morado, y un chico de inexpresivos zafiros.

—¿Así que éste es el nuevo juguete de Mukuro–chan? —Dijo despectivamente la pelirroja de orbes violetas. — No es muy especial que digamos.

—Él sabe lo que hace, byon. —Habló el rubio salvaje. — Aunque concuerdo contigo en lo de especial, byon.

Aparte de amazónico era estúpido, gran combinación.

—Cállate Ken, no le faltes el respeto a las decisiones de Mukuro–sama. —Respondió al perro el de gorro y faz apática.

Ken bufó.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos con él? —Pregunta la de corto cabello fogoso a la del parche. — ¿Mujer estúpida?

La fémina de cruel apodo acató y dijo con una pasividad que la hacía ver tierna.

—Cuidaremos de él hasta nuevo aviso.

Anunció, y un colectivo –_entre Joshima y M.M_.– "_¿Qué?_" se escuchó.

Para ésas alturas, Fran dormía plácidamente en el suelo.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin de la Parte I**

**Próximo Capítulo  
"**Parte II**"**

* * *

Originalmente era un OS, pero se me hizo tan largo que lo acorté. Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa por review o MP xD Gracias por leer, saludos~


	2. Chapter 2

» Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Amano Akira.

» Advertencia: Lenguaje. Semi–AU (mi perspectiva del personaje). Spoilers.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Mesías  
• Parte II •**

_69+26/Mukuro+Fran_ &_ B26/BelphegorxFran_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El entrenamiento del galo comenzó una semana después de familiarizarse con los Kokuyo. De los cuatro miembros, los que más le agradaban eran Chrome y Ken; recurrentemente Chikusa. La primera por ser la definición de bondad, y el otro por, simplemente, comportarse cómo un bebé berrinchudo. Kakimoto, en cambio, jugaba el papel de mentor afable al que se podría recurrir en caso de peligro. La mujer con delirios de grandeza a veces era "_amable_", pero la mayoría del tiempo era la arpía esclavista más grande de ése lado del país.

Las jornadas de práctica empezaban temprano –_pleno alba_– y finalizaban bien entrada la noche. Rokudo lo adiestraba en lo que él denominaba "_magia_" y en el manejo de armas blancas –_prevaleciendo el tenedor puntiagudo, obviamente_–. Junto a los otros, trataba de mantenerse al corriente en otras asignaturas; cómo la escuela –_¿Se imaginan a M.M. de profesora? ¿No? Él tampoco hasta que lo vio_– y la actividad física –_El de la cicatriz se dignó a enseñarle eso por una semana, en la cual dedujo con una habilidad impropia que la gimnasia no nació para el chico_–. Pocas eran las veces en las que hacía alguna actividad de provecho con la chica del peinado de piña –_de ella no se burlaba_–, ya que ella trabajaba constantemente en la mansión Vongola.

De ésta manera, el que entró como partícipe de la banda de criminales sin siquiera saber que lo eran, dejó atrás sus no tan inocentes nueve años; para ahora estar derribando muñecos de entrenamiento en el anfiteatro, utilizando su más reciente adquisición imaginaria: una anguila negra voladora que derretía todo a su paso. ¿Lindo, no? Se inspiró en una película…

—"_Creo que será todo por hoy…_" —Con un ademán de mano, simple y desganado, el ser marino desapareció. El recuerdo de su presencia no fue otra cosa que el desastre que eran los maniquíes de paja.

Dokuro entró apresurada al salón.

—¿Onee–chan? Te ves agitada, ¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó, monocorde; muchos dirían que le faltaba interés a su verborrea.

—Vístete, tenemos que irnos. —Anunció ella con algo de apuro.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? —Tampoco le entraba curiosidad de su destino, lo hacía nada más para obtener información.

—A Varia.

…OK, ahora sí que se confundió. La imagen de Xanxus, aquel que lo sacó del basurero; literalmente, se formó en su cabeza.

—¿Varia? —Dijo, con duda; tratando de verificar sí lo que oyó era cierto.

—Sí, la agrupación más fuerte de Vongola. —Confirmó el cuerpo suplente del de los Seis Caminos de la Reencarnación.

—¿Se puede saber porqué?

—Acaba de morir su ilusionista de élite, y se comunicaron conmigo para que les brindara un recluta que valiera la pena. Consulté con Mukuro–sama y él dijo que sí, que tú eras el elegido. —Explicó con pocas palabras, las suficientes como para que el menor entendiera. La mujer de veinte años terminó por quedarse justo frente al chico, que ya igualaba su altura.

—No entiendo… ¿Eso quiere decir que me iré de aquí? —La otra asintió, un tanto cohibida. Adoraba al muchacho, lo consideraba su hermanito; el que toda su vida deseó y no tuvo, por claras razones. — ¿Para siempre? —Pese a que Fran ya no demostrara tanto sus emociones, eso le sonó como a una súplica de reiteración por parte del ser a quién ambos le debían muchísimo.

—De momento sí, Mukuro–sama te explicará luego. —Entrecerró su único ocular, demostrando así su descontento. El de hebras esmeraldas aún era un aprendiz… aunque dominará con sólo dieciséis técnicas que por sí sola logró manejar en más tiempo, seguiría siendo un niño. — Lo siento, Fran, no puedo decirte más porque ni yo misma sé que pasa, las cosas han estado muy revolucionadas desde que Reborn–san murió… —Se puso en pose cabizbaja, recordando al arcobaleno del sol. Irónicamente sería uno de los bebés más fuertes la razón de que le arrancaran al francés de los brazos.

—Sí, tienes razón, lo dijo el Maestro; no tengo razón para dudar de sus decisiones. —Colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su adoptada pariente, a modo de consuelo. — "_Por lo menos por ahora._" —Agregó para sí. —¿Vamos, onee–chan?

—Vamos. —Con la yema de su dedo índice se secó una lagrimilla. La de larga cabellera morada no odiaba a nadie, pero en éstos momentos sentía una profunda aversión por el suicida infante con el que peleó en el pasado.

Se marcharon, dejando Kokuyo Land para tomar el primer vuelo al sur de Italia.

.

.

.

.

Apenas llevaba una hora en el grupo independiente y añoraba hasta el granito de la pared desyemada. Su hermana dijo que le presentaría a los bizarros miembros de la organización, pero a causa de una no premeditada misión no pudo. Ahora caminaba pasivamente por los corredores medievales que se mantuvieron grabados a fuego en su memoria a lo largo de los años. Fran llegó a postrarse frente a una enorme puerta de dos pliegues; ambas con simétricos dibujos tallados sobre su textura. Tocó dos veces tal obra de artesanía, y aguardó. A los pocos minutos un alto bigotudo le obligó a entrar. ¿Acaso éste tipo se creía intimidante? Incluso su tutora daba más miedo, sobre todo cuando osaban blasfemar el nombre de Rokudo Mukuro.

—Con permiso, Sr. Bigotudo~ —Levi se quedó en blanco, estático en su eje.

Sentados en una kilométrica mesa estaban los dichosos Varia. A la derecha del líder; el que ni se molestó en levantar la cabeza para apreciarlo, se imponía un sujeto –_porque lo era, exceptuando la larga melena lacia_– de afilada mirada.

—"_Superbia Squalo_" —Susurró su instructor mediante telepatía. — "_Guardián de la lluvia, es un espadachín experto, hace un tiempo se ganó el título de 'Segundo Emperador de la Espada', y es de todos, el más cercano a la cordura, pero grita como sí le pisaran constantemente allí abajo_."

El joven quiso apoyar la moción, burlescamente.

—"_El del bigote es Leviathán, o más simple: Levi. No hay mucho que decir de él, sólo que es un maniático enamorado de Xanxus._" —Mukuro rió sin piedad.

—"_Hum, son patéticos_." —Pensó, el fantasma auditivo estuvo de acuerdo en tal denominación.

—¡Kya~! —Un eufórico alarido interrumpió todo intento de charla mental. El que saltó, literalmente, sobre sí era un… ¿Hombre? Con el peinado más geek que haya visto en su corta subsistencia, y eso que creía que la selva de Ken o el ecuatoriano copete del de ojos bicolor eran extraños. — ¡Es una ternura! —Chilló.

—"_Ehm, Lussuria; guardián del sol. Creo que no tengo que explicarte sus preferencias._" —Perfectamente, los ejemplos prácticos siempre son mejores que la teoría.

Fran no se inmutó, había aprendido a ocultar sus pesares tan bien que ya ni él mismo los percibía. Los perdió, estaba bien porque un guerrero no los necesitaba para nada, no sería la excepción.

—¿Me soltaría, por favor? Creo que me quedaré sin oxígeno en 3 …2 …

—¡Oh, sí, sí! —Se alejó rápidamente. — Lo siento, cariño, es que no he visto algo tan tierno desde que Ma–…

—Shishishi, Lussuria.

Rotó mecánicamente, curioso por la peculiar risa arrastrada que detuvo las palabras del pavo real.

—"_¿Quién…?_" —Inquirió al guardián de la niebla Vongola.

—"…"

—"_¿Maestro_?"

—"_Es Belphegor, guardián de la tormenta."_ —Dijo con recelo. — "_No te juntes con él, pequeño, es la persona más desequilibrada de Varia."_

Pero para esas instancias el francés no oía, continuaba prendado del rubio de largo flequillo. Tragó su propia saliva, había una cosa en ése chico que le llamaba mucho la atención. Y lo triste, es que desconocía el porqué.

—Yo… —Intentó decir, su lengua se trababa; ¿Qué le pasaba a su estúpida anatomía bucal?— Yo… soy Fran. —Se presentó, recuperando parcialmente su impasibilidad, encorvándose en una pequeña reverencia a sus nuevos compañeros. — He venido a tomar el puesto que dejó vacante el arcobaleno Viper…

Un cuchillo rasuró su mejilla izquierda. Su ceja se alzó, denotando su confusión.

—Mammón, su nombre es Mammón. —Dijo con una sonrisa loca el príncipe.

—**Era**, querrá decir.

Un sepulcral silencio se hizo en la sala, el ex–candidato a Décimo se sumó a éste. No captaba, ¿Qué dijo tan malo como para que se formara ésta aura melodramática?

—"_Pequeño…_"

—"_¿Qué_?"

—"…_Corre_."

Iba a preguntar cuando varias navajas le pasan volando y otras se enterraban en su carne. Se aterró hasta sus cimientos, mas no lo mostró; sólo se quedó plantado como un firme árbol.

—**Es**, sí una criatura aberrante e insípida como tú vuelve a nombrar a Mammón, no serán ocho; sino cien, los cuchillos que te atravie–…

«_Chín, chín_»

Las caras de todos cayeron al Infierno cuando el chico se desprendió como si nada de las armas filosas, quebrándolas a la mitad.

—¿Decías, Bel–senpai? —Bostezó, aburrido. — Ya que nadie habla, ¿Podrían mostrarme mi habitación?

Instantáneamente, el resto del gentío estalló en carcajadas.

—¡VOI! Éste chico me agrada. —El capitán se rió a los gritos, Bel lo fulminó a través de su fleco.

—Cállate. —Le exigió, inútil. — Y tú, sapo, ¿Por qué no gritaste? ¿O sangraste? —Se acercó al novato, quedando delante de éste.

El reemplazo parpadeó, procesando las sílabas emitidas por el otro. Quiso tener de vuelta el don de reír, para expresar a gritos su reciente descubrimiento, ahora entendía todo; aquella sensación que le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, entumecer la sinhueso y helar sus funciones. El príncipe desprendía un hedor a muerte, a sangre; pero sobre todo a lo que más detestaba: hipocresía.

—No necesito decírtelo. —Espetó al veterano, y pasó de él para mirar a su reciente jefe. — ¿Podemos hablar?

El de irises carmín resopló, y con un una sola mirada le indicó a los demás que desaparecieran de su vista. Estando solos, el que rompió el hielo fue el francófono de nacimiento.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —Dijo, tomando asiento en el lugar de la punta; el antiguo puesto de su antecesora. El líder no respondió, aunque para sus adentros le haya dado la razón.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme, mocoso?

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, directo. — ¿Por qué yo?

—… —La persona cuyas quemaduras le hacían más notorio que lo habitual, no respondió.

—Estoy seguro que no lo ha hecho porque fui capaz de parar sus balas siendo sólo un niño.

—… ¿Quieres saberlo?

Asintió.

—Fue por Mammón. —Levantó una ceja. — Antes de morir, ella vio tu "_potencial escondido_", y te sugirió como candidato. ¿Contento? —Volvió a asentir. — Entonces lárgate.

Y así lo hizo, un poco deprimido al descubrir que no fue su maestro el que lo abandonó a su pútrida suerte en el nido de gusanos.

Al pasar por una esquina, sintió la penetrante mirada del Príncipe Destripador, quien lo observaba ocultó entre las sombras. Genial, ya se ganó un némesis.

… Ya que.

.

.

.

.

Mukuro –_o la ilusión de él_– lo acercó a su cuerpo en un abrazo firme, apretando con uno de sus antebrazos la cintura ajena, mientras que hacía lo mismo pero con su nuca; impidiéndole huir, bien podría hacerlo, pero… no.

—Pequeño… —Murmuró el mayor, enroscándose más en aquel cuerpo.

El más joven cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor –_irreal, se permitió recordar_– de su maestro. Éste le había anunciado su plan suicida de infiltrarse en la base enemiga.

—¿Qué ha dicho onee–chan con respecto a esto? —Dijo cohibido.

—A ella no le gustaba mi idea, pero lo entendió; cómo espero que tú hagas. —Lo tomó del mentón, alzándole el rostro contraído en monocroma pena.

Pese a las hostilidad con la que se dirigía a la "_piña_", él era la persona más importante en su vida, el que lo acogió cuando nadie más lo levantó del asfalto empapado y el que lo crió, si bien pasaron varias cosas que le llevaron a guardarle cierto rencor, seguía queriéndolo como a un padre, ¿O más?

—Maestro, yo no sé sí pueda engañarlos mucho más; saben que soy tu discípulo, y eso los hace dudar de mí credibilidad. —No lo apreció, no tenía ganas de ver el brillo de seguridad típica del mayor.

—Precisamente porque eres mi pupilo confío en que lo harás. —Acarició su mejilla con extraña ternura.

—Maestro Mukuro…

—Sh. —Lo calló, pasando la yema de su índice sobre los rosados labios del ilusionista de Varia. — Te necesito, Fran. —La determinación que destilaba de su labia caló su armazón calcificado. — No flaquees ahora. Recuerda que tus sentimientos no merecen la atención de nadie, que tanto el amor como la tristeza son…

—Innecesarios, lo sé. —El de coleta besó su moflete.

—No me defraudes. —Y se esfumó en una ventana de humo, al momento que Belphegor se adentraba sin consentimiento en el cuarto ajeno.

—No lo haré…

—¿Rana? —Bel lo llamó, empleando el odioso apodo que le puso.

—¿Qué? —Acató sombríamente.

—Tenemos una misión, apresúrate. —Le comunicó, aguardando por él en el marco de la puerta.

"_Amor_" Recordó. "_Es inútil_". Omitió a la tormenta, sintiendo un apretón en el corazón al sentirse igualmente ignorado.

—"_Definitivamente inútil… y doloroso_."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin de la Parte II**

**Próximo Capítulo  
"**Parte III; Final**"  
**

* * *

N.A.:

**Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo :3 Comenten please ;O; sino creeré que a nadie le gusta (?) Nos leemos en el que viene que es el último~ Hasta el miércoles que viene~ Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

» Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Amano Akira.

» Advertencias: Semi–AU (Basado en mi perspectiva). Yaoi. Vocabulario.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Mesías  
• Parte III; Final** **•**

_69+26/Mukuro+Fran & B26/BelphegorxFran_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Millefiore fue derrotada tras la aplastante perdida de Byakuran Gesso. Se lamentaron muchas vidas, pero por fin la paz reinaba en el mundo libre del dictador blanco. No obstante, con ello se recuperaron los bebés más fuertes, y su destino en la congregación de criminales peligraba, ésa habrá sido la razón del porqué estaba frente a todos los otros miembros regulares.

—Hemos decidido mediante el voto tú futuro. —Squalo se puso de pie. — Ha sido un 5 contra 1.

No negaría que su lealtad era enteramente para Rokudo, pero admitiría que ésta gente era divertida. Muy en el fondo los estimaba, sobre todo a Lussuria y Superbia; quienes se comportaron afables, mas tediosos, consigo. Es por eso y otros motivos qué…

—Quedas fuera de Varia.

… no le apenó tal sentencia.

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado –_con esto me refiero al menor de los descendientes de Timoteo, su fiel fan, el histérico pez, el alabado "madre" y la siniestra niña andrógina_–. Sólo quedaron el rubio y él en el comedor.

—Anda, ríete, Bel. —Su homólogo enarcó el ceño debajo de su resguardo velludo, no lo llamó por el título de rango. — ¿Es lo que querías, no? Deshacerte de mí. —Dijo como sí le valiese una mierda, era así, salvo por el hecho de que sufría ser menospreciado por los que nunca le vieron como un compañero valioso. Pero lo que más le dolía era que la última persona que tendría la oportunidad de burlarse de sí era aquel que repudiaba asquerosamente.

Belphegor se quedó quieto, mirándole con una expresión escéptica e indiferente, una vil réplica de la suya. Fran se dio el lujo de reír, arrastrado y cínico, imitando al otro en lo psicópata. El más alto se aproximó, retrocediendo ante la risotada amorfa.

—Froggy…

—Fran. —Cortó, con voz venenosa. — Ya no soy un Varia, no me trates como sí tuviéramos confianza, por lo menos ya no.

En otro momento el destripador habría reído y restado importancia al tema, pero no podía; no porque fuera incapaz, sino porque la repentina demostración de pesares le estremeció. El de pelo verde tenía problemas. Y él dominaba con singular experiencia ése prohibido campo.

—Fro–Fran, ¿Acaso creías que sería diferente? —El más bajo no contestó. — ¿Qué alguien te elegiría por sobre Mammón? —Ocultó su cara, mordiendo su labio inferior con tal fuerza que sangró.

Impotente, no existía otra palabra para describirse. El saber que el blondo hablaba coherentemente daba miedo. Por más que fuera un reconocido genio; aprendiz del temible ilusionista que burló cuanto quiso a Vindice, no era ni estaría cerca de ser mejor que el arcobaleno de la niebla. Viper lo superaría en todo, y eso también le frustraba; su ingenua meta, su fortaleza, era servir al hombre que lo educó, siendo su mejor arma, aquella en la que se apoyara incondicionalmente siempre. Sin embargo comprendía que dicha posición le concernía a la del parche craneano. Inició un lloriqueo aniñado; con puchero incluido, inmerso en un ataque de histeria, pasmando al de la realeza. ¿Tan aborrecible era que hasta su máscara de inmutabilidad le abandonaba?

—¿Fran?

—¡Déjame! —Gritó. — No quiero tu lástima.

Amagó a irse, pero el rápido movimiento que ejerció el mayor sobre su brazo lo retuvo. Actualmente se removía, queriendo escapar, pero el otro lo sujetaba de los hombros con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué te pasa? —Lo zarandeó, volviéndolo ligeramente a la realidad. Sus pestañas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas y sus orbes deseaban cerrarse para ceder al cansancio, aquella irritación en la sensible piel alrededor de sus oculares no le agradaba. Con el tiempo se desacostumbró a padecerla. — ¡Fran!

—… le fallé. —Trastrabilló verbalmente, con la ventana de sus ojos abierta en demasía, choqueado. — Le fallé.

—¿A quién? —Comenzaba a creer que al lado del menor él estaba en sus cabales, y por ello sudaba frío. — ¿A Xanxus?

—… —Su temple se tornó oscuro, pero al mismo tiempo su fisonomía se volvió liviana. — A mi maestro.

En su alabada sapiencia no coexistía conocimiento alguno de qué hacer en una disposición tal, por lo que el de estrambótica maleza dorada, en vez de soltarlo, lo atrajo a sí, abrazándolo protectoramente. ¿Cuánto tiempo deseó tener a Fran de ésta manera? Tan… vulnerable, dispuesto a cualquier cosa que se le cruzará por la imaginación retorcida que poseía –_aunque en sus fantasías no se ubicaba a él tratando de consolarlo mientras se debatía porqués y cómos irrazonables–_. Sonrió, cerrando la distancia entre los dos con un beso. Por un momento, la persona acobijada en sus extremidades superiores se dejó hacer, saboreando la textura de las comisuras ajenas. De pronto, Bel terminó en el piso.

—… ¿Fran?

—L–l–lo siento... —Dijo muy bajo, casi inaudible. Sus órganos visuales estaban camuflados por su flequillo y la sombra que éste producía. — Pero no puedo. —El de los cuchillos abrió la boca para decir algo, mas no pudo porque fue interrumpido. — No porque no quiera, créeme cuando te digo que te odio con toda mi alma, Bel–senpai…

—Que tierno, Froggy, harás que me dé una diabetes terrible. —Ironizó el portador de la llama _tempesta_.

—Déjame terminar. —Tomó aire, tratando de recobrar la compostura. — A muy corta edad perdí todo lo que me importaba, creí que moriría como una rata podrida en las calles de Francia; sin que nadie o nada se apiadara de mí, cuando llegó Xanxus y me presentó a mi Maestro. Mukuro ha sido, contra todo lo que podamos opinar, el único que me entendió y manejó para ser lo que soy hoy, uno de los mejores ilusionistas del globo. Sólo soy un arma, un arma que tiene dueño.

—Un esclavo, querrás decir. —Rezongó entre dientes, visiblemente irritado.

—Sí, soy un esclavo, por propia elección. —Le obligó a que lo mirase directamente, jaloneando de la manga de su uniforme, cuando divisó los intensos irises usualmente opacados, se llenó de valor para decir su veredicto. — Y como tal, estaré sujeto a la voluntad de él hasta que decida echarme como a un perro.

Una tensa quietud se presentó entre el actual y el ex–miembro.

—… ¿Te marcharás? —El de la tiara despedazó la escarcha con aquellas palabras rendidas y a la vez melancólicas.

—Sí. La labor por la que llegué aquí ha finalizado. —Otra áspera pausa intervino.

Él sabía lo que era tener problemas mentales, porque los padecía, digo; era consciente de que cuándo veía la sangre no podía parar hasta que todo se reduzca a articulaciones regadas por el prado ensangrentado. Pero lo que no entendía era pertenecer a alguien, ser un ciervo, cómo bien definió al mago. Quizá por eso, en el fondo, una pequeña tristeza –_sea la del rechazo, la del abandono o la producida por la disconformidad_– no le dejaba respirar sin resentimientos.

—Suerte, quizá algún día, no sé… ¿Volvamos a vernos? —Fue, sin duda, la despedida más dolorosa que tuvo que sobrellevar solo. Ni Mammón muerta, ni siquiera sí hubiera sido otra persona y haber adorado a su hermano; para verlo morir por segunda vez a manos de la persona que eligió seguir, se le comparaba a la opresión en su pecho.

—¿Me esperarás?

Izó el rostro, anonado por los vocablos que prometían una duradera promesa.

—Ushishishi, no lo sé. Sí para cuándo nos reencontremos ya esté casado y con muchos hijos, sobre tu consciencia cargará la gran pérdida de mí persona, Froggy. —Avaló, sonriendo con sorna y llevando los brazos atrás de la cabeza.

No pudo continuar demostrando una fortaleza efímera que se desvanecería apenas se abandonaran mutuamente. La causa no fueron sus alteradas emociones, aquellas que le decían a gritos que le impidiera alejarse de su lado; secuestrándolo sí llegase a ser necesario, sino el leve roce cariñoso que le dedicó el adolescente, poniéndose de cuclillas para ello.

Ahora no sólo su desasosiego aullaba violentamente, también lo hacía su cuerpo entero. Unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo le embargaron, pero para cuando se separó de sí, ya era demasiado tarde.

—… gracias. —Musitó, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa que Bel no olvidaría en mucho, mucho tiempo. — Adiós.

Y doblando sobre sus talones, Fran cerró el pórtico tras de sí, desamparando al Príncipe Destripador. Éste se llevó su siniestra palma al puente de su nariz, revelando así la siempre escondida parte superior de su fachada pálida. Sus luceros bermellón parecían querer largarse a llorar, pero en cambio… él rió, rió más loco de lo normal. Rió, para; precisamente, no derramar en sal su minusvalía.

… Lo perdió, perdió a su rana.

.

.

.

.

Ésa mañana de otoño, una helada por cierto, el de pelo verde se desperezó sonoramente cómo hacía desde que tenía uso de memoria. Saltó de su litera –_dormía en un antiguo cuarto de escobas, ya se imaginarán lo reducido que era_– y calzando en el vuelo sus pantuflas, se dirigió a la cocina. En estos años, la gastronomía de Chrome mejoró un espanto, ya quería ver que magnificencia le preparó a su hambriento sistema digestivo. Al llegar, esperando ver a Ken jugar con la comida; a Chikusa haciendo sobremesa y a M.M. replicando estupideces a su hermana, divisó a un incómodo pero serio Mukuro.

—¿Maestro? —Éste asintió, incorporándose con su peculiar galanura.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Dijo con algo que el francés identificó como: "_tema que no sé tocar porqué la universidad no me educó para esto_". Vaya a saber qué escuela habrá cursado su tutor… o sí sabía lo que era una.

—¿De qué?

—De ti. —El otro hombre arqueó una ceja.

—Sea más objetivo, por favor.

—Ah… esto es complicado. —Se rascó el cuero cabelludo, nervioso, mas sin perder la elegancia característica de su andar. — Pero supongo que no tengo opción, algún día tendríamos que charlarlo… —Habló para sí, contestándose y debatiendo con su yo mental.

—Maestro, realmente no entiendo su punto, así que explíqueme antes de que me agarre una esquizofrenia de tanto esperar. —Le pidió con su natural sarcasmo, sacando de la despensa una caja con cereales. La solapa improvisada de melamina por poco y se desclava de su enclave. La miró sin más, algún día tendría que ceder, ya estaba toda corroída.

Rokudo apreció la espalda de su alumno, pensando en cómo decirle las difíciles oraciones que se atoraron en su tráquea. Una profunda mirada al ya no tan pequeño se posó en sus pelotas desiguales, y éste al notarlo, volteó a encararlo. Ahora se observaban, uno confuso y el otro cautivado.

—Ya tienes, ¿Veinte? Y yo he dirigido tu camino desde hace más de diez años. Me parece que es hora de hablar de tu futuro…

—¿Me está botando? —Dedujo con astucia e ironía, sorbiendo de un jugo de naranja que momentos antes era del de coleta índigo. Su iris verde –_el otro aún lo tenía rezagado por la somnolencia_– brilló de incertidumbre, combinado con la clara expectación.

—¿Quieres terminar de escucharme, por favor? —Asintió, por su parte el dueño del anillo del infierno del ojo maldito suspiró, echando todo el nerviosismo que cargaba sobre sus hombros. — Gracias. —Se aclaró la garganta, carraspeando em seco. — Charlé con Chrome, ella; naturalmente, no está de acuerdo en lo que te diré, pero como hombres que somos, creo que entenderás que tu trabajo a mi lado… terminó.

—… —Guardó silencio, tomándose los segundos necesarios para dejar de beber la naranjada y procesar, medianamente, el sentido detrás de estas expresiones pausadas. — ¿Qué quiere decir? —Su labia salió delgada, en un hilillo seco.

—Ya no te necesito, Fran. —Dijo, clara y cruelmente. — Eres libre. A partir de ahora… estarás por tu cuenta, te reconozco, pequeño. Eso es lo que quiero decirte.

—… —¿Acaso escuchaba lo que creía? ¿El ex–convicto conjuró las palabras mágicas? ¿Lo desató?... ¿Por fin, luego de una insufrible vida de servidumbre fiel y apática? ¿Podía respirar por su cuenta?— ¿Mae–Mukuro–san? —Al parecer, ya no era, ni sería, su maestro nunca más, una adrenalina sobrenatural se removía inquieta en su vientre, sobreponiéndose a la del hambre.

—¿Sí? —Virando, pues estaba por marcharse; la charla le sentó peor que la conversación de educación sexual, vislumbró la faz ensombrecida de su _igual_.

—Sí ahora tengo el poder para decidir por mí mismo, ¿Puedo elegir quedarme con usted… por lo menos un tiempo?

El guardián Vongola parpadeó repetidas veces, para finalmente reír.

—… Sabes que siempre tendrás un sitio con nosotros, Fran. —Le aseguró, con aquella sonrisa paternal que sin duda calaba más huesos que su risa siniestra.

Fran cabeceó afirmativamente, dedicándole una última palabrita a Rokudo Mukuro, su ex–tutor.

—_Merci_. —Él mismo se vio libre, ya no importaba la barrera contra el mundo. Ya no importaba nada… a los veinte años, el que fue un huérfano desdichado y sometido a la labor de un simple sirviente de una voluntad encerrada en un contenedor de agua subterráneo, aquel que fue obligado a dejar de esbozar una lúcida mueca de felicidad, podía volver a hacerlo…

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Seh, final ambigüo, lo sé. A mi me gustó :3 espero que a ustedes también~ sí quieren otro final, porque originalmente tenía un reencuentro B26, sólo pídanmelo y lo subiré con el tiempo. Gracias! Hasta otro fic~**  
**


End file.
